


The Best Laid Plans Often Go Awry

by RealistTash



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Tumblr prompt:"I have a one shot prompt which is just like...trimberly proposal. Trini being a total mess about It being perfect and then Kim proposes while doing something mundane (or during sex. That would be funny xD) It can be as smutty or fluffy as you want. As cute or angst ridden as you want(with a happy ending please??)"





	The Best Laid Plans Often Go Awry

They’ve been together for five years and it still sometimes stumps Trini how romantic Kim is. 

If somebody told her that back in Kim’s cheerleading days she’d be the type to bring flowers at completely random times, or spontaneously take her on dates, or how Kim calls Trini her beautiful misanthropist with such a loving voice every time Trini whines about having to save the world and the shitty people that live in it again, or even leave little notes on post-its on the fridge in the morning or in her lunch, she’d laugh in their face because cheerleader Kimberly Hart definitely only cared about herself. 

Of course, Trini knows that deep down Kim was never really that person, that her bitchy, self-absorbed ways was a front, but even after they became Rangers, even after Trini witnessed how protective, loyal and kind Kim is (even though she enjoys teasing Trini to within an inch of her life) she still wasn’t prepared for what dating her entailed.

Sure, the first few months, the ‘honeymoon’ period, it was sort of expected, but it’s five years later and Kim is still surprising her.

And she feels bad sometimes, because Kim truly goes out of her way to be the best girlfriend ever and Trini? Well... she’s kind of a disaster at it.

Kim constantly tells her that it’s the little things Trini does that makes her romantic, the way she’ll sit through rom-coms without too much complaining or how she’ll always get Kim’s favourite doughnut for the walk home even though they’ve shared one at Krispy Kreme, makes sure to set up their fancy coffee maker the night before so it’ll have poured a cup for when Kim gets out of bed, how she always makes sure Kim is properly fed and watered if she’s working from home and gets wrapped up in her latest novel. 

But Trini isn’t convinced that those things count because if somebody isn’t a decent enough partner to do the simple things then what are they even doing in a relationship? 

So she has a plan.

She’s been going over the way she wants to propose with Zack for months because Jason could never keep a secret from Kim, Billy could never keep a secret from Jason, and Tommi doesn’t have a filter so she’d probably let something slip accidently.

As much as it pains Trini, Zack is her only hope, and surprisingly, he’s really fucking helpful.

It’s the perfect set up, and Trini isn’t scared that Kim will say no, she just... it needs to be perfect. She wants to make Kim cry in that ‘this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me’ way that Trini feels when Kim does something extraordinary.

Like that time Kim surprised her by driving to Washington to pick up her brothers so they could celebrate her twenty-first birthday after her parents had moved again? Trini still gets choked up about it every time she looks at the picture of the four of them on the shelf. 

So she wants to prove that even though she’s terrible at the whole ‘feelings’ thing, she’s going to sweep Kimberly Ann Hart off of her fucking feet with the best marriage proposal in the history of marriage proposals.

If only her girlfriend, her stupidly romantic girlfriend, didn’t ruin it in the least romantic way possible.

-

It’s been three days (thank you Ranger healing) since she got her tongue pierced (purely for Kim’s benefit because nobody gets that pierced for any other reason), three entire days of not being able to do her favourite thing in the world and she only had to endure Zack and Kim’s teasing about her lisp for one of those days before Kim felt bad at Trini’s sulk and Zack got punched so hard in his jaw during a Yellow and Black training session that he had a matching lisp. 

Kim’s head is thrown back over the arm rest on the couch, moaning loud as her fingers pull hard at Trini’s hair, one leg thrown over Trini’s shoulder causing her ankle to bruise against Trini’s spine and the other anchoring herself on the floor as her hips jut furiously against Trini’s mouth. 

Trini groans when she feels more wetness seep out from Kim after the metal ball catches her just right and Kim’s back and neck arch with a deep ‘oh god’ that bounces off of the walls and Trini makes a mental note to apologise with brownies for Jason and Billy in the apartment below them and a middle finger to the knowing smirks she’s going to get from Zack and Tommi in the apartment adjacent to them.

Oh yeah. They’ve become those friends.

Stupid Ranger bond. 

When Kim eventually stiffens with a heavy moan of Trini’s name, Trini replaces her tongue with her thumb as she kisses her way back up Kim’s body, easing her through the tremors and smirks against Kim’s skin as she licks up her neck with the bar directly against her vein and feels Kim shudder under her with a whimper. 

“God,” Kim pants, hands running up and down Trini’s back as Trini nuzzles into her neck, “that was-uh... damn.” 

Trini smiles, “so the new accessory works?” Kim nods and she laughs when she’s pulled in tighter. “We should bake some brownies for Jason and Billy.”

“I wasn’t that loud.”

“You’re always that loud.”

Kim tuts and runs her fingers through Trini’s hair, “so I was thinking.” Trini hums, leaning down to rest her head on Kim’s chest and listen to her heart beat which Kim smiles gently at. “We should probably get married or something.” 

Trini’s head darts up, eyes wide and mouth gaped because she heard that correctly, right? “Wait, what?” 

A shrug meets her. “I mean, it’s the next logical step. We’ve been together a long time, live together, we got a nice balance going between our work, personal and Ranger lives, it makes sense.”

Is she... “Are you kidding me right now?” 

Another shrug. “No. We don’t have to if you don’t want, I just thought we were heading in that direction anyway, might as well.”

Trini can’t fully comprehend what’s happening. All the planning, the stress, the late nights with Zack, the perfect proposal that nobody in their right mind would say no to and now... this? This... nonchalance from her usually hallmark romantic girlfriend literally the day before Trini was planning to ask Kim to marry her? What? She shakes her head and stands, grabs her underwear from the floor before pulling on her jeans and shirt, all while Kim is looking at her in confusion. “You’re fucking unbelievable.” 

“Wait, Trini!” Kim groans behind her as she begins to leave and Trini hears rustling, probably Kim wrapping the throw around herself. “Where are you going?” 

“Out.” 

“So... is it a no then?” 

-

Zack simply watches on as Trini rambles in half English, half Spanish, paces back and forth along the small cliff, the water below them still and calm compared to Trini’s whirlwind of emotions. “So you haven’t spoken to her since yesterday.”

She stops dead in her tracks at the statement. “How did you know that?”

“Uh- Crazy Girl, Kimmy can’t spend a night without you when she does know where you are. She was going completely insane not knowing. Especially when you shut yourself off from the bond.” 

Trini winces at that, “I just needed some space.”

“Why are you taking this out on her? She didn’t know you were going to propose today.”

“I know!” She takes a deep breath at the outburst but Zack only waits before she tries again, calmer. “I know. It’s just that I’ve been working so hard to make today perfect and then she just comes out with it like it’s any other sentence, like, ‘hey, baby, can you pass me the milk?’ you know? Like it isn’t the most important decision we have to make in our lives.” 

Zack shrugs, “I get that, but seriously, you two have practically been married since you got together, all that’s missing is a ring and a piece of paper.” 

“That’s not the point.” 

“Stop being pissed at her because you’re insecure about being bad at showing your emotions.” 

Trini slumps down next to him with a grumble, “shut up.” 

A rustle behind them makes Trini turn to see Kim making her way through a bush. “Trini?” She glares at Zack because it’s obvious he texted her but it’s quickly wiped away when Kim sees her and rushes over, slides down next to her and brings her into a bone-crushing hug. “Oh thank god. I was so worried when you didn’t come home and you weren’t answering your phone and-”

Neither notice Zack slink away . “I’m okay,” Trini reassures, “I’m sorry for not telling you that, I didn’t want you to worry. I just needed to clear my head so I spent most of the night doing yoga on the cliff.”

Kim shakes her head rapidly, “no, no. I never should have brought up the marriage thing when you aren’t ready.” Trini can’t help it, she laughs loud, echoes around the lake, and Kim pulls back in confusion. 

“It’s not that. I- follow me.” Trini stands and Kim follows, clinging on to Trini’s hand like she’s scared she’ll bolt again but Trini squeezes it to ease her with a timid grin over her shoulder as she leads Kim down the path to a small cove hidden behind a large bush at the far end of the lake. Kim gasps as soon as she sees the fairy lights that would’ve made the area glow in soft pinks and yellows, a table set up and unlit candles surrounding it with scattered rose petals on the cloth and the floor, a chiller ready for a bottle of wine to be placed inside. “Obviously I was going to make dinner and stuff.” 

She watches Kim scan the area in awe until a look of understanding passes over her. “Oh. Oh. You were going to...”

“Yeah.” 

“And I messed it up.”

“Kind of.”

Kim bites her lip and Trini can see a stray tear, but not the kind she wants. “Trini I’m so sorry.” 

She sighs, “you don’t have to apologise.”

“I do,” Kim insists, “you went to all this effort and it’s beautiful, baby, it’s so beautiful and then I- fuck I’m an idiot.” Trini goes to correct her but Kim shakes her head. “I- it’s just- I didn’t want to freak you out if I planned some extravagant event or whatever so I thought it’d be easier if I just went for it, you know? But then you did all of this and I did that and-” she stops herself at Trini’s amused grin. “And I’m rambling. Do you still have the ring?” 

Trini pats her inside pocket, “it hasn’t left me since I bought it.”

“Do it.”

The air feels thick around them and Kim’s tears turn to a smile, exactly the kind Trini wanted to see as she stutters, “but this isn’t- I haven’t...”

Kim cuts her off, “I don’t care. I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re good at grand gestures, I fell in love with you because of the kind of person you are. I don’t need extravagant plans and schemes, I just need you. So do it. Ask me.” 

Trini clears her throat and lets out a long breath before she takes the black box out of her pocket and bends down on one knee. “Kimberly Ann Hart, can I take your last name?” 

A laugh greets her and she’s powerless to do anything but smirk as Kim clutches her chest in an over dramatic way before the laugh dwindles to a giggle, “you can’t even say the words right.” 

“Okay,” she laughs along, “will you marry me?” 

“Yes,” Kim breathes, “of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.”


End file.
